Estaremos nuevamente juntos
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: —Light, nunca debiste salir de casa, estaríamos juntos ahora, felices —susurró —perdóname por ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mí, te amo —dijo soltándose a llorar. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Estaremos nuevamente juntos…**

El ocaso pintaba lentamente de color sangre las nubes, el azul del cielo se difuminaba poco a poco con él, lo que ocasionaba que un leve color naranja trazara el horizonte.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, esas mejillas antes sonrosadas como dos pétalos de rosa.

Sus dorados cabellos se agitaban con el viento, y daban pequeños golpes en su rostro.

Las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, estaban enrojecidas y fijas en el horizonte, viendo como el ocaso avanzaba para dar final al día.

En cuanto este día terminara su vida también, estaba decidida, se arrojaría del puente, del puente que se encontraba a un lado de la estación del tren.

Ya no le encontraba el sentido a la vida, una vida que cada vez se tronaba peor, su carrera había terminado, tenía horrorosos antecedentes penales que le impedían buscar nuevo trabajo y el único hombre que había amado estaba muerto.

Todo se descompuso, todo por culpa de Ryuzaky y sus sospechas de que Light y ella eran el primer y segundo Kira, esas sospechas arruinaron su vida.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ya estaba lista, lista para arrojarse al vacío. Pero se contuvo por un momento, tal vez este no era el final, o solo lo estaba alargando más.

Sus negras y pesadas vestiduras, se agitaban levemente con el viento y la vincha que recogía su cabello amenazaba con desatarse. Dio un paso hacia delante y dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia abajo. Había piedras, se veían un poco filosas, escasa era el agua que pasaba por allí, aparte de las piedras, había un enorme tronco, la altura en la que se encontraba era grande, si caía de cabeza seguramente moriría.

Tragó saliva y por un momento quiso regresar a la seguridad del barandal del puente.

—Misa, casémonos —esa frase volvió a su mente, esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo aquel hombre que amaba demasiado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos, al recordar esa felicidad que tuvo al oír esas dulces palabras, esa vez se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, se sintió triunfante sobre Takada, aunque le hubiese ganado hace mucho.

Miró al cielo, el cual estaba tomando un leve color morado, justo el color que tenía el cielo al enterarse de la muerte de aquel hombre que amaba.

—Yagami, está muerto… — había dicho la voz de Matsuda al otro lado del teléfono.

Habían pasado menos de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que había escuchado esa noticia, pero el dolor que sentía ahora era como si hubiesen pasado cien años o más.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Light, estalló en llanto al igual que Sayu y la señora Yagami, se veía que el pobre había sufrido, tenía cerca de cinco disparos en el cuerpo, estaba cubierto de sangre.

— ¿Dónde está Kira? —preguntó con rabia.

—Al lado —respondió Matsuda quien abrazaba a Sayu.

De inmediato ella corrió a ver a Kira, corrió a ver a ese asesino…

Lo vio era un hombre maduro, de largo cabello negro, sobre su pecho había una enorme herida que aún tenía sangre fresca, parecía que una bala había atravesado su inexistente corazón, al pie de la cama descansaba un papel que decía su nombre.

Teru Mikami.

Lo miró, con rabia, con odio, por culpa de ese hombre Light estaba muerto, ese hombre le había arrebatado todos esos momentos de felicidad, ese hombre la privó de una vida que pudo ser feliz.

—Yo te admiraba, hubo un momento en que llegaste a ser todo en mi vida, te respetaba, gracias a ti el criminal que me dejo huérfana recibió su castigo, pero, ¿sabes? Ahora te odio, te odio con todo mi ser, me arrebataste lo que más amaba, me quitaste a esa persona que me pudo hacer feliz, me has quitado todo. No eres más que un asqueroso asesino, no eres más que un criminal, me alegro de que estés muerto —dijo con odio a ese hombre que yacía en esa cama de hospital.

El funeral, fue tan espantoso, el día parecía burlarse de ella, el sol resplandecía y el cielo estaba despejado, los únicos que estaban presentes eran Sayu, la señora Yagami, Matsuda, un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro acompañados por un chiquillo de cabellos blancos y ella.

Mientras a unos metros, había una gran cantidad de gente llorando, gritando, rezando, los medios estaban allí, transmitiendo el funeral de Teru Mikami, el mortal que se había convertido en el Dios del nuevo mundo, el mortal que en vida fue Kira.

—Misa, vamos a casa —Dijo Sayu, conteniendo el llanto.

—Ve tú Sayu, yo tengo algo que hacer. —susurró

Todos se fueron marchando mientras ella observaba la tumba de su ser amado, apenas cubierta con tierra y unas pocas flores.

—Light, nunca debiste salir de casa, estaríamos juntos ahora, felices —susurró —perdóname por ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mí, te amo —dijo soltándose a llorar.

Poco a poco el cementerio se quedó vació, ella también decidió marcharse, le dio una última mirada a la tumba de su amado y se fue.

Tomó un tren, un tren que la llevase lejos, extrañamente, todo se encontraba vacío al parecer la gente lloraba la muerte del asesino Kira.

El atardecer comenzaba.

El tren avanzaba lentamente, se bajaría en la siguiente estación, ahí terminaría todo de una vez, el dolor de su pecho era demasiado, no podría vivir con él, tal vez su mente era muy débil.

"Kira no es su Dios, su verdadero Dios, estaría avergonzado de verlos, su Dios los observa desde arriba y los juzga, jamás se podrán ocultar, fue Dios. Dios, castigó a Kira por intentar suplantarlo". Pensó.

Bajó del tren y caminó hasta llegar a ese puente, cruzó los barandales y se dispuso a saltar, pero aún no se atrevía.

Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos, tragó saliva, suspiró y contuvo la respiración (dos segundos). Luego puso sus manos sobre el barandal, se apoyó en sus talones.

Abrió los ojos, el cielo ahora era morado y una delgada línea color sangre delineaba una parte del cielo. Miró que la luna ya había salido.

Soltó el barandal y quiso tocar la luna con sus dedos…

—**Estaremos nuevamente juntos** —susurró y vio como la luna le sonreía mientras sus prendas de luto ondeaban con el viento producido por la caída…


End file.
